


I've Got You

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sass, Snark, anxiety mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After the show, Richard notices that Rob is more exhausted than usual, and when he gets a call from Briana telling him that Rob is still awake at three am, well, he has to find out what is wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cute R2 Fluff fic after the SNS last night in NashCon!

Richard paused, just behind the curtain and watched as the band gave one final bow together.  

  
“He’s gonna need you tonight.”  

  
Richard looked over his shoulder and frowned at Mark.  

  
Mark nodded towards Rob.  “He’s going to need you tonight.”  

  
Richard raised both of his eyebrows and looked out at Rob.  He did look more drained than usual, but he was probably still exhausted from the mess in the UK.  He could sympathize.  Work permit issues were a nightmare on a good day. 

  
The rest of them came backstage, and there was much cheering and backslapping as they all shared a few sips of their drinks and started to drift off for the rest of the evening.  Richard waited until he saw Rob start to sag, the rest of the adrenaline leaving him. 

  
He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Rob’s waist, catching some of his weight as Rob immediately leaned into him.  “I gotcha,” he whispered.  

  
The rest of the band gave him knowing looks and Richard ignored them, focusing on Rob as the other man turned into him and buried his face against his neck.  “Rob?” Richard asked, keeping his voice soft as he leaned his cheek against Rob’s hair.  

  
“Tired,” Rob breathed, his voice hoarse.  “Really fucking tired.”  

  
Richard tightened the arm around Rob’s waist.  “Come on.  Let’s get you back to the hotel.”  

  
Rob nodded again and pulled away reluctantly, taking off his hat and pushing his fingers through his hair.  “I need a shower.”  

  
Richard wrinkled his nose and winked.  “I wasn’t going to say anything, but yeah, you definitely do.”  He reached out and took Rob’s hand, tugging him towards the car that was waiting for them.  

  
“For once,” Rob said, once they were in the safety of the car.  “I am really glad we didn’t have signatures after the show.”  

  
Richard reached out and combed his fingers through Rob’s hair, smiling down at him.  “Yeah.  I know you love seeing everyone, but you’re burnt to shit tonight.”  

  
Rob nodded and didn’t disagree, leaning into the touch of Richard’s fingers in his hair.  “Yeah.  I’m...I’m tired.”  

  
“You look dead,” Richard said bluntly.  

  
Rob huffed out a laugh and glared at his best friend.  “Thanks, man.  I’ve just been running non-stop.  Need to take a break.”  

  
Richard nodded.  “Yeah, I get that.  Get some good rest tonight, would ya?” 

  
“I will,” Rob said, looking up as the car stopped.  “Looks like we’re here.” 

  
“Come on,” Richard said, climbing out of the car.  “I’ll even walk you up to your room like a proper date.”  

  
Rob snickered and pushed at Richard.  “Does this mean I get a good night kiss?” 

  
“Only if you’re good!” Richard said primly, heading towards the elevator, grinning at Rob, bumping their shoulders together.  Some of the color was starting to return to Rob’s cheeks, which was reassuring.  

  
Richard led the way up to the room and bowed when they reached the doorway.  “Your room, good sir.”  

  
Rob gave a fake curtsey and grinned.  “Why thank you, sir.”  

  
Richard wrapped his best friend up in a tight hug and squeezed him.  Rob sagged into his arms and Rich held onto him for too long, but he didn’t care.  “You were amazing tonight, as always.  Now go rest.”  

  
Rob chuckled and waved to Richard as he headed down to his own room.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.  The room was immediately too quiet and he groaned, rubbing at his face.  Fuck, he needed some noise.  He flipped the TV on and went to take a shower.  

  
~!~

  
Richard groaned and fumbled for his phone as it started ringing.  He rolled over and fumbled on the bedside, swiping at the screen before holding it up to his ear.  “’lo?” 

  
“Good, you’re awake!”  

  
Richard pulled the phone back from his ear and squinted at the time.  “Bri, it’s fucking, it’s three am, why are you calling me?”  

  
“Your boyfriend is instagramming,” Briana said, covering her own yawn.  

  
Richard cursed and rolled out of bed, fumbling for his glasses.  He found them, and his shoes a second later, before his brain caught up with what Briana had said.  “He’s not my boyfriend.”  

  
Briana rolled her eyes.  “Fine, your husband is instagramming and you need to go put his ass to bed.”  

  
Richard snorted and grabbed his room key, pushing his fingers through his messy hair.  “You know he’s not-”

  
“Please,” Briana drawled.  “You two are one long DeanCas stare away from jumping each other.  Now stop arguing with me and go get him to sleep.”  

  
“And how do I do that, huh?” Richard growled, debating grabbing his toothbrush before he dismissed it.  He could make Rob come grab his stuff if it came to it.  

  
“I’ve always heard that blowjobs work excellently.”  

  
Richard choked and coughed, hard, glaring at the phone.  “I fucking hate you.” 

  
Briana burst out laughing.  “Fuck I wish I could have seen your FACE.”  

  
Richard huffed.  “Goodnight, Briana.”  

  
“Night Rich.  Give Robbie a kiss for me, would you?”  

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Richard grumbled, heading out of the room, glancing around real quick before he padded down the hall to Rob’s room and knocked on the door. 

  
Rob pulled the door open a second later, his eyes wide and a little manic as he grinned at Rich.  “Richard, what are you doing awake?  Did Briana tattle on me?  Of course she did, she’s a tattletale and I-”

  
Richard let the rest of the conversation flow over him and closed the door behind him as he watched Rob walk into the room, still talking.  “Rob, why are you awake?” 

  
Rob turned to Richard and couldn’t help grinning.  “These old infomercials, I haven’t seen them since I was a KID, Rich, they’re hilarious, do you remember watching-”

  
“Rob,” Richard interrupted, stepping in closer, wrapping his arms around Rob’s shoulders, pulling him in.  “Why are you still awake?”  

  
Rob trembled a little and looked towards the TV, breathing a little harder.  “Can’t sleep.”  

  
“You’re exhausted,” Richard countered, looking at him.  “You need to sleep.”  

  
Rob dismissed the assertion with a wave.  “Sleep when I’m dead, I can’t sleep, I’m not tired.”  

  
“Rob,” Richard said, reaching up to cup his face.  “What the hell is going on?  You’re, this isn’t like you.”  

  
Rob pulled away and huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  “Inspiration waits for no man, sleep or not!  There’s so many things that I want to do and write and that have to be done, we don’t have time-”

  
Richard growled and stalked forward, wrapping his hands around Rob’s face again, pulling him in so their foreheads were touching.  “What is this about?”  

  
Rob shook.  “N-Nothing.”  

  
Richard stroked his thumbs along Rob’s jaw and the stubble there.  “Try again.” 

  
“I...” Rob managed and cleared his throat.  “You know, I wonder.  How long they’ll all stick around if I keep fucking up.”  

  
Richard blinked and stared at Rob.  “What?  What do you mean?” 

  
“You, the fans, the band.  I mean, fuck, the London concert, getting detained, not being able to play for them, then tonight, fucking up the lyrics, and the timing and my voice wasn’t what it SHOULD be, and I should have been-”

  
“Rob,” Richard whispered, pressing a finger against Rob’s lips.  “Breathe for me.” 

  
Rob took a shaky breath, meeting Richard’s eyes.  

  
Richard smiled encouragingly.  “One more.”  

  
Rob took another deep breath and swayed a little bit in place.  He looked down at the finger and raised his eyebrows.  

  
Richard removed the finger.  “Now listen to me, okay?”

  
“I’ll try.”  

  
“Okay, good,” Richard said, smiling.  “The London concert was a paperwork fuck up.  You weren’t the only one detained.  Those are going to happen, especially with tight turn times.”  

  
“Some of those people bought tickets to see US,” Rob said, shaking a little in Richard’s arms.  “I mean, we let them down.”  

  
“No,” Richard corrected, his voice vehement.  “The border security let them down.  Not you.” 

  
Rob gave a small nod and sighed.  “But tonight-” 

  
“Tonight,” Richard said, trailing his thumb slowly along Rob’s jaw line.  “You flubbed a couple of lyrics, which, by the way, you know your whole damn fanbase finds adorable, and you came in too fast on one song.” 

  
Rob trembled and nodded.  “Y-yeah, but-”

  
“No butts,” Richard interrupted again.  “You did amazing tonight, and everyone, and I mean everyone, loved that concert.”  

  
Rob sagged into Richard, hiding his face in Richard’s neck, wrapping his arms around Richard’s waist, clinging tightly to him.  “You think so?” 

  
“I was there, numb nuts.  I know so,” Richard shot back, nuzzling into Rob’s hair.  

  
Rob managed a small laugh and tightened his arms around Richard a little bit more.  He heard Richard’s phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket.  

  
“You know, that’s my phone, not yours,” Richard grumbled, looking at his phone in Rob’s hand.  

  
Rob smiled and started to snicker.  “Rich?  Why is Briana asking if giving me a blowjob worked?”  

  
Richard groaned and grabbed his phone, throwing it onto the queen bed with Rob’s suitcase.  “Pretend you didn’t see that.”  

  
Rob chuckled harder and pressed in tighter to Richard.  “You really should tell her that you’re straight already, so she’ll stop hinting.”  

  
Richard blinked against Rob’s hair for a second before he pulled back to look at him.  “What?”  

  
Rob raised his eyebrows.  “What?”  

  
“I’m confused,” Richard said, hesitating for an instant before he continued.  “Tell her I’m straight?  I’m...not?”  

  
Rob blinked.  “What?”  

  
Richard stared at Rob and heard his phone chime again in the background.  “Uh.  Didn’t you...know that?”  

  
“No,” Rob said, a little dazed as he stared at Richard.  “I...I didn’t...”  

  
“Is that...” Richard paused and cleared his throat.  “Is that a problem?” 

  
Rob stared at Richard, his mind spinning, and his mouth went dry.  “I...no?” he said, swaying a little closer to Richard.  “Definitely not, no.” 

  
Richard chuckled a little.  “You’re not doing a great job of convincing me.”  

  
Rob’s eyes snapped up and he met Richard’s.  “No?” he asked, his voice challenging.  “How about I show you how much it doesn’t bother me?” 

  
Richard refrained from snapping out a response, but only barely, because then Rob’s lips were on his and any thoughts went flying out the window.  He froze, his heart stopping in his chest before Rob pulled back to stare at him.  

  
“Tell me I didn’t just fuck something up?” Rob whispered against Richard’s lips.  “Because I really, really didn’t want to fuck something up.” 

  
“You didn’t,” Richard said, leaning in for another kiss, relaxing into it this time.  “You sure as shit caught me off guard though.”  

  
Rob smiled and melted into the kiss.  “Okay.  Okay.” 

  
Richard took the opportunity of Rob being distracted to push him towards the bed.  He turned the TV off and gave Rob a nice shove onto the comforter.  “Now, you are going to sleep.”  

  
Rob looked up at Richard and swallowed harder.  The room was already starting to feel too quiet again.  “You’ll stay tonight?” 

  
Richard tugged the covers down and climbed in, waiting for Rob to do the same before he opened his arms and smiled when Rob pressed in close.  “Yeah, I’m staying tonight.”  

  
“Good,” Rob whispered against Richard’s neck.  The sound of his heartbeat was gloriously relaxing and he melted, his eyes heavy.  “Real good.”  

  
Richard yawned and nuzzled into Rob’s hair, swatting at the lamp until it was turned off and relaxed.  Really damn good.  

  
~!~ 

  
While Richard was showering, Rob took a quick second to text Briana back.  

  
 _‘Wake up blowjobs are much better.’_  

  
The slew of emojis he received only seconds later were entirely worth it and Rob grinned, putting Richard’s phone back on the desk.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
